


In the Manner of Speaking

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Partnership, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Hints of Strongarm/Grimlock. What wasn’t there before.





	

Strongarm didn't think of Grimlock at first, but he had proven himself to be quite the asset to the team, especially with dealing with the Decepticons. Only she still wasn't sure that she had truly seen him. Most bots saw surface and didn't bother to look any deeper. He knew that he was the muscle, and she knew that as well. There was no way that could be proven otherwise, she surmised, that a Dinobot could be capable of more than destroying things.

Grimlock was capable of so much more.

Strongarm couldn't stand the thought that he would want to destroy just for personal gain; he smashed things for the sake of helping the team and catching criminals. Sure, he made mistakes, but who didn't? She made countless mistakes, but the reality was that she learned from them, and the whole team knew that Grimlock did as well.

She was a cadet, and he was a Dinobot. It didn't matter that the partnership was impossible until now. They were from two different worlds, and yet they were both Autobots; they were valuable members of Bumblebee's team.

They had found something, something what wasn't there before, and it was what mattered the most, now and then, and for the time being, important for Earth and its inhabitants.

In the manner of speaking, that was what counted the most.


End file.
